Christmas Morning
by RisingWhiteNightmares
Summary: Team 7 is snowed in while in the Uchiha's mansion. Naruto's enthusiasm for the first winter holiday spent with friends leads to a broken door, bumps on foreheads, a kiss, and a snooping Kakashi. Multi-chaptered.
1. Feather Light

This story was written quite a while ago- about two years?- so it will heavily deviate from current canon Naruto. So I guess this would count as an AU that is still set in the actual ninja universe. I think I had this story up here when I first wrote it, but after going through a 'oh gosh I suck' phase, I decided to re-edit it and post it up again. I hope you guys enjoy :D

Warnings: BoyxBoy love. Yaoi. Gay stuff. If those terms make you uncomfortable, please press the back button.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it rightfully belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. If I did own it...it wouldn't be very popular at all.

The first rays of the sun were peeking out from over Konohagakure, dyeing the leaves of the trees in a golden light. The snow covered the streets, entrances, and rooftops, trapping people inside of their houses. The roofs were covered in ice and frost preventing ninjas from using them as a means of quick roads.

Team seven had been taking a quick stop at the youngest Uchiha's house when a heavy snowstorm suddenly hit, enveloping the entire village in minutes. Naruto couldn't contain his happiness, seeing this would be the first time that he would get to celebrate Christmas with some of his closest friends. Or really, celebrate Christmas at all.

Naruto Uzumaki was now eighteen years old of age. Only two and a half years since he finally triumphed on bringing Sasuke back to the village hidden in the leaves. It hadn't been an easy task but the actual truth- coupled with some very well placed and deserved punches- somewhat helped. Now, even though he would have liked to spend the holidays with his friends, missions always came first, not only for him but fpoor everyone else as well.

But now with the snow storm blowing outside and raging chaos everywhere, they couldn't go outside. Though that spelled 'bad', just in case the village was threaten at that very moment, Naruto couldn't help but smile wide and laugh, sending his thanks to whoever god out there send the storm. So with a big grin he set on to find the other occupants of the house.

First, he crossed from the room he stayed at during the night, to the one across the hall. The blonde knew that if he went to Sakura's room at this time of the morning, that the change he might back alive were slim, to absolutely none. That girl wasn't a morning person. At all. However, for this particular door, Naruto knew Sasuke was inside; the broody chakra the other boy practically poured out couldn't be confused with anyone else.

The blonde rose his hand, a wicked grin stretching across his lips as he balled it into a tight fist, about to beat a hole on the door if necessary to bring the teme out. But just as his fist was about to make contact with the door, it opened up, a sleepy Uchiha appearing on the other side.

Naruto, momentarily shocked at seeing the door open up so suddenly didn't stop his fist from falling and knocked it up against the pale boy's forehead. Silence ensued for some tense seconds before the blonde greeted with a loud, "Ohayooooooo~! Sasuke-kun!" in a high pitched, and what he considered to be 'girly', voice.

Sasuke ignored the annoying greeting- and the accidental fist to his face.

"What are you doing up so early?" he opted to ask instead.

His right eyebrow twitched in irritation, his raven hair all over his face and sticking up in all directions. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the appearance of the "Perfect Uchiha Sasuke", making a mental note to later spread it around that the last Uchiha actually looked like a little baby in his most natural state.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" the shorter male responded with a question of his own, though it aimed to be more of an insult.

"It's Christmas! Shouldn't you be more excited?" Naruto asked, bouncing up and down on the heels of feet at the prospect of gifts. He looked more like a child than a 18 year old. This Naruto now chose to show his true feelings. The Naruto of the past? Not so much...if none at all.

Sasuke smirked before roughly slamming the door in the blonde's face, making said boy squeak at the loud sound. He always did like messing with the moron. Even way back when they were still genin and didn't know of the real hardships of life- lightly said, considering his own tragic past. Before he...the raven shook his head, cutting the thought mid-way. He rather not think about the mistakes he has made throughout his short life.

Naruto puffed out his cheeks in a pout, scars stretching across his skin, raising both fists and pounding on the door.

"SASUKE! Come on bastard let. Me. In!" he accented the last words with a knock on the door. Not noticing how odd that may sound to other ears.

Including Kakashi, who was downstairs drinking some coffee and silently laughing at the usual morning ritual. Though that last line had his mind cocking a proverbial eyebrow in question. What were those two up to now?

Meanwhile, Sasuke covered his head with a pillow, trying to muffle the noise Naruto was making and wanting to ignore the idiot that seemingly wanted to buy a new door after he broke he one he was currently beating to death, and then dared to interrupt his lovely sleep. If there was one thing Sasuke appreciated the most, was waking up at the hour that he wanted to and sleep in until noon, at the least. He sighed, the pounding on the door had finally stopped.

Naruto, on the other side of the almost beat up and hanging from the hinges door, stopped his scandal. He took three steps back and took a deep breath before he ran at the door, trying to take it down with his shoulder. And then kicked it for good measure after his first attempt turned out fruitless.

"SASUKE! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR DAMN IT!" he shouted after taking a huge mouthful of air, mouth pressed against the wooden door.

The Uchiha stood up quickly from the bed, throwing the covers off his body and to the floor, a deep frown on his face. He quickly ran to the broken door, inspecting the damage. Sasuke really didn't want to see an angry and freshly awaken Sakura at the time. He didn't have a death wish, as surprising as that may have sounded before.

The pale boy flung the door open, intent on informing the blonde boy just how much of an idiot he really was when Naruto, who at this point was going to ram himself against the door again, slammed instead against Sasuke. They flew across the room in a tangle, crashing against the side of the bed, grunts of pain emitting from both boys.

Panting, Naruto tried bringing oxygen back into his body, head ringing in pain from where it landed on Sasuke's shoulder. He couldn't help but laugh, even as it aggravated his sudden headache. Celebrating a holiday with friends...it had never happened. And with Sasuke present too. His important person and friend. It had been hard work bringing the bastard back. Though, those were painful memories that he didn't like to visit often. Sasuke had resisted; at first. But slowly he had been convinced; not an easy task. He chuckled, still not fully aware of the predicament he was currently in.

Sasuke groaned as his head pulsated from where it had slammed against the side of the hard bed railing, making him tightly clench his eyes shut. He heard a chuckle come from below him and was surprised to see a mop of spiky yellow hair whose owner was currently laughing. The pale boy moved his hand quickly, bopping Naruto's head with his knuckles.

"Idiot! What the heck were you thinking?" he asked, his tone betraying any anger that he tried to communicate, trying to ignore the way his heart accelerated at the proximity of the other.

The blonde rubbed his head, pouting, even though his inside were flipping in excitement. Three and a half years ago, he would have been training to get stronger and bring Sasuke back home. Now, the moments between the two were always unforgettable. Naruto never suffered a boring time when the older boy was present.

The last Uchiha sighed. Naruto was famous for always having his head in the clouds, never paying attention to anything unless it involved some type of training, or, embarrassingly, ramen.

"Naruto...?" he called, using the blonde's name instead of his trademark nickname in order to gain the other's short attention span.

Naruto automatically looked up at the mention of his name, sharply inhaling at how close Sasuke's face was to his. His sapphire eyes met onyx ones that held him frozen in place. The blonde brought one hand to his chest, where his heart was currently trying to escape from his chest altogether, looking down at it questioningly, before raising his gaze back to Sasuke's.

They stared at one another, neither breaking contact. Naruto couldn't brake loose from Sasuke's black eyes. He shouldn't have looked up again, he chastised himself.

Neither notice how their heads gradually leaned closer until their noses lightly bumped against each other. Sasuke was the one to bravely close the scant centimeters of space between them after a minute, hesitantly pressing his lips against Naruto's. They didn't move, and stayed still, feeling the other's soft lips and reactions. They didn't close their eyes, holding a challenge between them even in intimate moments.

Naruto's blues eyes widened a fraction, though he didn't move back.

The raven haired boy leaned back, breaking their small connection. But before either of them could speak another word, a clearing of a throat alerted them of another presence in the room. And if the only people in the house were team 7 and Sakura was sleeping and both of them were inside the room...Sasuke's eyebrow twitched and Naruto groaned. Kakashi.


	2. Caught

Oh wow! Thank you guys so much for all the follows/favorites, and even reviews! I honestly did not expect to get any xD This chapter is a little slow, and it's probably really boring, but things should be spicing up a little later on :D I had to do a *major* re-edit on this one- it brought back so many bad memories of how much I used to really suck (now I suck just a little bit less xD)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto- Masashi Kishimoto does.

Kakashi had been in the downstairs dining room, having woken up earlier than all of his former students- not a rare occurrence at all- and directly going for the instant coffee maker. The dark liquid was the only thing able to fully wake up him. While the storm hit the village, they had all been finishing a rather difficult mission, making them rush as the blizzard intensified. Trekking through snow covered roofs hadn't been the easiest task and seeing that Sasuke's house was closest, they all decided to spend the night.

He had heard the scandal caused by Naruto from the beginning, chuckling at their unsuccessful attempt to keep their voices quiet. Kakashi decided to let it continue, choosing to interfere only if it was absolutely necessary. It amused the copy ninja when Sasuke never failed to show some kind of- mostly frustrated- emotion in reaction to the blonde's antics. Kakashi felt a sense of...peace- atonement even- seeing that the relationship they had when they were younger was still intact despite their many struggles over the past three years.

But when the noises suddenly came to a deafening halt for more than a few seconds, the gray hair ninja frowned. Ridiculous- yet somewhat amusing scenarios- played through his head, from accidental deaths to intentional bruising- though the latter was hardly uncommon when it came to those two- made him stand up from his cozy spot on the plush sofa, heading for where he knew the pale boy had spent the night. The house wasn't overly big- it was within the compounds of the late Uchiha's. Not the one Sasuke used to live in as a small child, but a smaller one near the entrance of the compound. Everyone understood his choice, and didn't question him. Even the usually blunt Naruto stayed quiet.

As soon as he arrived however, Kakashi wished he worried less about these two knuckleheads. It wasn't the barely hinged door, or the many splinters on the floor that gave him pause. It wasn't even the scene playing out in front of him that froze him stock still for all of one second. He just never imagined it would happen now of all times, especially after the loud ruckus Naruto had undoubtedly woken up the raven haired boy with.

A small, subtle grin made its way to Kakashi's lips before he faked a cough, watching as the two boys on the floor froze immediately, backs stiffening at the sudden noise. He heard as Sasuke groaned, probably feeling out with his senses who was there witnessing their moment. Going by the sudden and bright pink hue Naruto's normally tan ears had taken on, the copy ninja guessed the blonde noticed as well.

Kakashi watched as Naruto wearily rested his head against the broad shoulder in front of him for a second. Apparently, both of them had been too caught up in their little space, forgetting that there were other occupants in the house. Adding the scandal and noise that Naruto and Sasuke had immediately engaged in- not caring about the time or being quiet- who wouldn't have noticed when it suddenly stopped. Though, Kakashi mentally reprimanded himself at not successfully locking his curiosity away.

He titled his head in question as Naruto stood up with his back facing him, standing still and looking to the ground for a good minute before turning around. Probably waiting for the blush covering his face to go away, if the rapidly fading color was any indication. He didn't seem to be actually embarrassed at what they had been doing, but instead at having been caught doing it.

Sasuke stood up as well, aiming a death glare at the smiling man, making the phrase 'if looks could kill' flutter through the copy ninja's mind. The raven haired boy seemed more frustrated than embarrassed, and going by the darkening expression on his face, belittling himself for having been so concentrated on the blonde to have missed Kakashi's presence. Eyebrows shooting up at the continued glare, Kakashi shrugged. It was best for them that he had been the one to catch them in such an intimate moment. An enemy might have attacked them- Sakura would have completely destroyed the house and both of the boys.

"What do you want?" Naruto was the first one to speak, breaking the tense silence that had previously settled between the trio.

Sasuke groaned again and looked down at the floor, trying- in vain- to glare holes through it. Naruto really should learn to turn his brain to mouth filter one more often. It would get him killed one day.

Kakashi just smiled wider, if the movement of his mask moving lightly up at the corners were any indication, and looked over at Sasuke before slowly turning his eyes to Naruto.

"Well...don't pretend nothing happened here boys," the gray hair ninja said before turning around, throwing a look over his shoulder before walking out of the room. Although his tone had been light and almost offhanded, both boys could hear the seriousness in it and wandered just what exactly had happened to the older man.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other when the older ninja exited the room, both wearing an almost exact look of weariness. With a resigned sigh, the two boys followed Kakashi out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen in silence. They knew that a long and embarrassing conversation awaited them once they sat down at the breakfast table.

When both boys entered, Kakashi was already seated, quietly and contentedly sipping at the coffee that he had abandoned at the haste of getting up the stairs so quickly.

"So...care to tell me how all of this started?" he asked, his only visible eyebrow raised in question, eye curved in a smile.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other once again, silently debating on what to say. How will they explain what happened, when either of them weren't even aware of what 'this' was.

* * *

Sorry for cutting it here, but wow, am I tired xD And I still have a challenge to continue! Also! In a few days, I will post a 365 Day challenge in the miscellaneous category. It will feature many couples, which will be listed at the top of the chapter. Check if out if you want :D Also, if you guys see any spelling/grammar mistakes, please leave me a review telling me so~


End file.
